kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yugioht42
Hi, welcome to Kamen Rider! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kamenriderfan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:16, 20 March 2009 Alternate Universe Kamen Riders Hey, I've noticed separate articles for the Kamen Riders from the original series and the Kamen Riders that appear in Decade. I'm not necessarily against this, but I also have edited Kuuga's page to include original and Decade Kuugas, with separate pages instead for Godai and Onodera Yuusuke. I was just thinking, that before we continue editing, we should maybe come to an agreement on which format we'll be using throughout the Wiki. Thanks! --Repair Bay 03:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Basically, as far as a template would go, this is what I think would be a nice looking format (once again using Kuuga as the example lol): Basically, there'll be three articles. Kamen Rider Kuuga (Rider), Yuusuke Godai, and Yuusuke Onodera. Each should look like this: Kamen Rider Kuuga (Rider) Small Intro Fictional Character Biography -Kamen Rider Kuuga -Kamen Rider Decade (For the most part, those last two sections should only talk about their careers as Kamen Riders, not their personal lives.) Forms, Abilities, Gear, etc. Yuusuke Godai Small Intro Fictional Character Biography (For the most part, this section should only talk about his personal life, not his career as a Kamen Rider.) Yuusuke Onodera Small Intro Fictional Character Biography (For the most part, this section should only talk about his personal life, not his career as a Kamen Rider.) But yeah, so that's basically what I'm thinking, and you know, do this for the other Riders as well. Just let me know what you think, thanks =D --Repair Bay 15:34, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Pictures You got it, I'll be adding pictures shortly =D --Repair Bay 16:03, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Rider Stats I think we should add rider statistics back onto the Kamen Rider Pages. It's one of the main reasons I choose this sight over wikipedia. Just to show physical aspects of the character. I just think it would suit them better especially after the stats started to diminish. I don't know all of the aspects so I'm going to need help. We just need to find Punching, Kicking Power and speed stats is all I'm asking.Zeromaro 04:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Expired Links Recently I've noticed some links are starting to expire. For instance when I went to look up some of the Undead on TV Asashi's page. I find "Page not found" and when I went to check on Honda sites for Rider Machines "Page not found" What are we supposed to do to the links when their pages have expired? Zeromaro 23:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ganbaride Articles Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride has become major now with all their cards and special features. I would just like to suggest pages for the cards or something similar and expanding on information on the game mechanics and not just something found off wikipedia. I'm talking about mechanics like the special use of Decade Complete Form, rider finishers exclusive to Ganbaride, and attack point stuff. Like I said Ganbaride really major and deserves it's own distinct pages and not just a single page explaining the rules. hey i would like to know were you got the kamen rider dragon knight font Obnoxious unregistered contributor Recently there has been an unregistered contributor posting false information on Kamen Rider OOO. I tried to do something about it, but he just reverted the deletion sign and if I'd talk to him I'd only be making a threat on deleting or blocking, which is an administrators job. Since you're away most of the time I posted on a forum earlier to accept some other admins, it doesn't have to be me, but anyone you think is worthy for the position. Just please, find at least one other person to become an admin to look at this more often. Now that this wikia is becoming more popular, more guys like these might abuse and put in spams.Zeromaro 01:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) New Admins I got your message from earlier and I did talk with the community a few days ago and since you last edited a few weeks ago from then they couldn't make me an admin. You have to be out of the wikia for sixty days for someone from the community to accept the 'adoption' for the wikia. When that didn't work, they said that you have to grant someone admin rights on the wiki for them to be admins. Like I said you can choose anyone you feel is up to the job, it doesn't have to be me.Zeromaro 20:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Super Sentai Wiki Hey I got your message, and I'd be happy to help out. There are a few problems though. One counting your Super Sentai Wiki, this makes three of them in total (not including wikipedia of course, just type in Super Sentai Wiki on a search engine and you'll find 'em). The Power Rangers Wiki, which include Super Sentai details, characters, villains, and arsenals along with the American adaptation series, and an incomplete just Super Sentai Wiki that just mentions Power Rangers. Two because of this, there might be flamming wars on who or what should stay on the wikia database. And three one of them will have to go depending on what happens. I'd really like to help out but there might be some big issues. I'll hear from you afterword.Zeromaro 15:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Make that four. I just started my own PR wiki a few weeks ago because the admin at http://powerrangers.wikia.com was deleting people's attempts to create an article for Power Rangers Samurai even after it's name and cast was confirmed (it didn't get done for another two days) and Wikipedia's Ryulong also refused to add the info at the time. Mine is at http://mmpr.wikia.com. The third one is http://supersentai.wikia.com, which I didn't know existed until just now, so yours makes 4. Digifiend 05:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) The icon Some user named Ericard put that up. I did put a delete sign on the image's file page but I don't know how to remove a favicon. Neither do I know how to make new one let alone replace it. I've looked everywhere on the help pages and they weren't there.Zeromaro 16:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Saban's Masked Rider Hey Yugioh42, this is Digi from the Power Rangers Wiki, and I was looking through some pages that another mod (the one that Digifiend mentioned above as I see) deleted, and noticed some pages from Saban's Masked Rider that are not here, so I was wondering if you would like for me to temporarily undelete those and transfer them over here. Digi 00:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, so you don't want me to transfer Count Dregon, Nefaria, Cyclopter, Double Face, Gork, Fact, Commandoids, Maggots, the Plague Sentry (which would probably end up on the Masked Rider monsters page), or Ferbus over here, since those were the pages I was refering to.Digi 00:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Things to add to wikis Here's what I had in mind for the wikias. For starters more character pages for major, supporting, even minor characters that only appear for 1 or 2 episodes. Cite templates so we can actually source materials and not copy and paste things that will send viewers to wikipedia. Pages for named events and other terms, wikias run more than on just character pages. Pages for the Data Carddass games Ganbaride and Dice-O (cards and game terms included) because they have become a major part of their respective series. To some degree, equipment and technique pages detailing their uses provided they are used by more than one character (like the users of the Den-O System) or possess similar eqiupment that follow the same pattern (like the Memory Driver belts) but it doesn't have to go into full detail, like you would say is reserved for those character's pages. Some pages for related series or even just links to their wikis are also needed. That's all I could think of, I'm sure everyone else has some suggestions.Zeromaro 23:15, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Redoing links Redoing links is easy, even if it might just be making new links. #Using the Add Link text tool while using the 'to an external link' option #Using source mode to type in the name of the web page #Simply using copy and paste New Plan Hey, Yugioht42. I have a plan. I think we can dig more info about the nowadays Kamen Riders, especially, Kamen Rider OOO. Because we can get more fans on this wiki. And search more photos. My friends told me that we can get photos from the Japanese Tv website. Like TV Asashi. If you need my help with this, please leave message on my talk page. And give comments too on this new plan, just leave message on my talk page. Sincerely, Agung Can i help??? Heya Admin!! I read all of the kamen rider articles and there something bugging me some picture details are diffrent! Like example in Kamen Rider Glaive article we can only see his picture but at Kamen rider blade not only we can see his picture but we can also know he's name,rider motif and type (hero,anti-hero,villain) if i may ask..can i help you edit the pages with the pictures only...so that other readers can know the user of the rider too...if you want to do it i can give you the info of the riders i can also send you the pics of the users and the fighthing scene's i have lots of kamen rider videos!! Please give me your answer..thx from:Paksiboy123Paksiboy123 12:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) hye there yugioht42 well lets say that i just like this wiki and the kamen rider and super sentai series so if i can help in something just ask and i will help and its good tobe friend with you Yugx5dszexal 11:49, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Stars on Meteor's suit Yugi, Ryusei's suit looks like a constellation, you see the body of his suit Squidville1 18:07, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin upgrades Hey Yugioht42, it has come to my attention that you are not often on the wiki due to real world issues, and that a lot of garbage has been popping up lately. I would like to suggest that you bring another common user or two up to admin status in order to fix some vandalism problems with the wiki itself. One I would suggest is Zeromaro given that he has been here for a long time and only makes constructive edits, but ultimately the choice lies in your hands or wikia's on a whole. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 21:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yugioht42, I don't know if you'll find this, but I've started a poll to find a new admin for our wiki due to the lack of admin activity. I've picked some of the most eligible for the position and have already cast my vote. No, it wasn't me; it's not right to vote for myself. What I can be sure of, whoever becomes new admin will treat this wiki with care and make it a good one. I hope you'll be pleased with the results.Zeromaro 22:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Me again, I'm aware that you wanted me for the admin job, but I don't have the title officially. If I did, I'd have admin next to my name on my user page. The only reason I haven't gotten the title yet are two guesses: 1. You probably don't know how to give the admin title to me officially and 2. the community probably doesn't acknowledge me for the admin job. This is why I started to poll, so that someone knows that I'm good for the job. Everytime I tried to adopt the Kamen Rider wiki I was denied because of your edits in a time frame. I'm not saying that it's your fault we don't have a new admin, I'm just the wikia's strict rules about getting the admin title is an issue. I'm going to have one last word from someone from the community and then we can finally end this admin fiasco.Zeromaro 16:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Promoting Admin Hi there Yugioht42, I wanted to drop you a note and tell you that I am going to give Zeromaro admin rights. Please let me know if you have any questions about this. It seems as though you are both in agreement on this as well as the community. You both may want to discuss bureaucrat rights at some point in the future as you are the only 'crat on here that is somewhat active. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Kamen rider 2012-2013 hye there yugioht42 well i was investigating about the new kamen rider for 2012 and 2013 so i found in jefusion that the new kamen rider may be based on iphones and tablets so i hope that this information serves to you--Yugx5dszexal 05:22, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :They also state in there that it should be taken with a grain of salt, and that the first false rumors for what would be Fourze came about this time last year. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 06:48, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Concerning series cannocity of power Excuse me, but when you (or others) state the punching/kicking power of a Rider, what cannon sources do you use? TV Asahi's website. Joker-Man 01:41, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes we're also refer to Kamen Rider magazines.Woodboy 08:19, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Reasons I know you put up a Super Sentai page up there, but then some changes were made after I became an admin. Admins tried connecting this wiki to other Toku wikis, and since your super sentai wiki was out of date and no users edited it in a long time, it was eventually cut off. But it's partly my fault for not keeping it up to date; I just didn't want to do the editing all by myself, I myself have classes and a life outside being a wiki editor. I'm sorry about not sticking up for your wiki. I could try to put a link, but users would probably say that there's no need for it since the Power Rangers wiki really amped up their Super Sentai side. I'll try to explain some things to the admins, but I'm not expecting much.Zeromaro (talk) 20:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that Dc had supersentai merged with powerrangers with these given circumstances.